Just the Way Life Is
by DropxDead
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett FanFic: Rosalie aways the good girl Emmett Always the bad boy will fate bring them together or tear them apart no edward and bella sorry
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story!!!!!! yea!!!! plez read and reveiw sorry bout the dumb peveiw thingy i got writers block _shrugs_ but if you reveiw u all can have chocolate milk!!!!:D**

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight(but i know who dose :DDD)**

* * *

"Rose, Rosalie? Honey it's time to get up."

I opened my tired eyes to see a smiling Esme. "Honey it's almost time for school" I groaned that woke me up for sure. Today was the first day of school.

"Crash" that time we groaned in unison. At the adoption center there was never any peace. I got up and we went to check out the noise. Therein the hallway was a smiling Zachary next to a broken widow, being of course, lectured by my twin brother Jasper. Sometimes, I swear he is the man of the house. Which is good I guess since Esme isn't married.

"Zachary!!!!! What on earth were you thinking!!!! Esme almost yelled "Esme, Esme I've got every thing under control here. Zach please go eat breakfast." Jasper is so good at calming situations down its like his sixth sense. Esme left and returned with a dust pan and a broom and got to work Jasper inspected the broken widow and went to the phone to order a new one. I checked the clock and groaned I was going to late on the first day. I ran down the hall to my room and through open the doors of my closet , pulled on my jeans and a grey turtle neck, grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

There sat Jasper with a smirk on his face "ready to go?" his asked. Without a word I ran in to the garage and got into the red convertible we shared.

It was a silent ride to school all the way butterflies were attacking my stomach. When we got to school my pixie like best friend (and my twin brothers girlfriend), Alice Brandon, attacked me as soon I set foot on forks highs campus.

"It's the first day!!!!!!!" she practically squealed. "Oh and here by the way she handed me a chocolate chip granola bar, my favorite.

"How'd you …"

"Rose, I've known you since the we shared our chocolate milk in preschool!" she was right like Jasper she also had a "sixth sense", and it wasn't seeing dead people, no more like seeing the future.

All of a sudden a huge red jeep almost ran use over driven by who else, Emmett Cullen. As Jasper came over to see if were all right Alice started her rant.

"Emmett what were you thinking!!!!!!" She screamed.

"Uh Alice…" Jasper started but she just waved him away

"Emmett I am talking to you answer me!!!

Just then the bell rang.

"Time to go Alice." I said pulling the glaring pixie away behind me. Behind us we herd his booming laugh. Jasper and I had to struggle to keep Alice from turning around and starting something.

* * *

**So how was it ?????? plez reveiw sorry it was so short i will try to update soon!!!**

**songs blasted while writing this**

**Stranger-** Hilary Duff**, Potential Breakup Song - **Aly and AJ, **Chemicals React- **Aly and AJ, **Shut Up and Drive- **Rihanna, **Untouched, Faded, 4ever, Popular, Cry , Without Love- **The Veronicas** :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey!!!!! srry it took me soooo long to update i tring my bestto actually make it good ........i m not the best writer soozzz yaaaah **

**big thanx goes 2 **sercretlifefreak , Emmy-bear Loveer **for adding me to there fav's and to **girlz-rule **for reveiwing!!!! u guys made my day cericaly!!!! :DDDDDD**

**DiScLaImEr: i don't ownTwilight oh i know maybe if i tink really really hard it will magiclly be mine ....UMMMMMMMMMM.......UMMMMMMMMMMMM ...it dosen't work :(**

* * *

First period was English, and since we already missed homeroom, we ran to our new lockers and headed to class. We walked in right in the middle of Jessica Stanley's introduction and received a glare from her and the teacher. I sighed and found an empty seat. Today was going to me a long day.

English went my in a blur when the bell rang several boys ran to help me with my books. I smiled politely and let them. What was I supposed to do just wave them away? Ugg I am so spineless. As I walked through the door I walked right into Emmett Cullen. He was sooooo big I nearly fell over. He grabbed me just in time. He smirked. I blushed. "Tell your pixie friend over there not to open her locker." He smirked again and walked into class.

I stood there frozen thinking about what just happened and what I should do next . The next thing I heard was a scream coming from the hallway I ran to find Alice standing next to her open locker drenched and a bunch of popped water balloons on the floor. "EMMETT!!!!" she screamed and for the second time that day we heard his booming laugh behind us.

After we cleaned up the mess on the floor calmed the angry pixie down and got her to change, like I said she sees the future and somehow knew she needed extra clothes, we were late to class again. What a great way to start the new year.

**Alice POV **

I was dripping wet!!!! My new outfit was ruined!!! Emmett Cullen was going to get it! Jasper was helping Rose clean up and retrieve all of her books from the nerds that jumped her. Rose was really looking guilty but I was way to mad to care right now. Anyone that knew me knew that if you mess with my clothes you pay!

We were late. Again. Second period was Trig so it was easier to plan my revenge. I started scribbling my options on note book paper when the teacher called on me to answer. Jasper who had been paying attention slipped me the answer I smiled I was so lucky to have him.

I was grateful when the bell rang, next period was a study hall with just me and Rose. I walked out into the hallway and saw Emmett. I glared. He smirked. Rose blushed?!!!! I pulled on her arm as hard as I could and pushed her up against the wall. She stared back shocked.

"What was that for!!!" I practically screamed in her face. Still wide eyed and staring she looked at my grip on her arms "sorry" I said and backed up a little.

"Where going to be late. I'll tell you at lunch." and with that she ran off leaving me alone in the hallway. Rose was my best friend she never acted like that something was definitely up and I was going to find out what! And with that I ran off to class.

When I got into the class room the teacher wasn't there yet, thank goodness, and almost all of the guys were crowded around Rose's desk. I stormed over and waved them away 'thanks' she mouthed. The teacher just walked and started Spanish. Again an easy class not to pay attention in. But this time for a different reason I was on a mission.

**_Again what was that about _**I wrote and I slipped her the note.

_**I told you I would tell you at lunch **_she wrote back. I turned around a gave her a disbelieving look. She sighed and let her shoulders drop. I won and she knew it. She started to write down her answer. Finally she passed it to me.

**_Don't make a big deal of it right now and i will answer all of your questions at lunch..._**

**_Today after first period Emmett told me to tell you don't open your locker i didn't tell you in time and you got all wet sorry... and well he's kind of cute isn't he?_**

I was stunned I looked over at her mouth hanging open. The whole time she had been closely monitoring my emotions and chewing on her bottom lip. When she saw me staring she smiled impishly.

Just then the teacher called on me to answer and just before I could confess that I hadn't been paying attention we had a boring earthquake drill. I sighed, got my book, got under my desk and waited for Rose. Everyone was giggling and whispering. I hated earthquake drills we haven't had a bad one years!!! I thought it was a lost cause.

For the rest of the period I though about the note. Could Rosalie_ actually _like that...that..that _thing_?

When the bell rang I grabbed my things in one hand and Rose in the other. Jasper was waiting in the hallway for us but I didn't stop, like I said I was on a mission. We were the first ones in the lunchroom so I ripped though the lunch line grabbing everything I could and paying for it. When we sat down at the table I stared at Rose. "What?" she asked i mid bite of a slice of pizza. "What about you know who?" I asked and motioned to the other side of the cafeteria where Emmett had just walked in. She sighed

"I was hoping you would forget" she mumbled

I scoffed "Pshh not this pixie"

"well..."

* * *

plezzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz z reveiw if you do then it will make the world a better place and keep kittys litter box smell good!!!! :B

**songs blasted while writing this**

**Stranger-** Hilary Duff**, Potential Breakup Song - **Aly and AJ, **Chemicals React- **Aly and AJ, **Untouched, Faded, 4ever, Popular, Cry , Without Love- **The Veronicas, **Homeless Heart- **Jennette McCurdy, **Battlefeild**- Jordin Sparks, and the bestest song ever **SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE!!! - BY MUSE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey its meh again ( who else? santa?) i no i havn't updated in a while plez don't hate mes i hav been reading awesome storys like "A Long Lost Enemy" by 'paramore-X-twilightlover' read the story its really good!!!! i will write a chat room soon soz check it out i m going to do more things wit my porfile i guess ummmmmmmmm thats allllll plez reveiw~~~~! **

**discalimer: sadly i don't own twilight cuz if i did i wouldn't be living in a cardborad bow :((((( LOL plez read and enjoy:))))**

_

* * *

_

**still Alices POV**

_When the bell rang I grabbed my things in one hand and Rose in the other. Jasper was waiting in the hallway for us but I didn't stop, like I said I was on a mission. We were the first ones in the lunchroom so I ripped though the lunch line grabbing everything I could and paying for it. When we sat down at the table I stared at Rose. "What?" she asked I mid bite of a slice of pizza. "What about you know who?" I asked and motioned to the other side of the cafeteria where Emmett had just walked in. She sighed_

_"I was hoping you would forget" she mumbled_

_I scoffed "Pshh not this pixie"_

_"well..."_

"….LikeIsaidEmmetttoldmetotellyounottoopenyourlockerbutIdin'ttellyouintimeandyougotallwetandi'mreallyreallysorryaboutthatandisortathinkhe'scutebutit'sjustacrushandIshouldgetoveritbecausewhatamikiddinghewillneverlikeme." She said all in one breath and looked down embarrassed.

Jaspers mouth was just hanging open in amazement that she actually liked Emmett Cullen the biggest loser in the whole school!!!! Or because of the fact that Rose talked so fast.

"WHAT!!!!!!" I screamed and every head in the cafeteria turned to stare at me.

We heard Emmett's laugh for the fourth time today. MAN his laugh is getting annoying! I got up and stormed over to his table "Uhhh Alice???" I heard Jasper say but I just ignored him. When I approached Emmett and all of his friends they stopped laughing. "Did you like the little surprise I put in your locker?" he asked and then smirked. I was to mad to speak all that came out was an angry growl, which made them laugh even harder. Then Jasper was at my side tiring to calm me down I just shrugged him off.

"YOU JERK THOSE CLOTHES WERE NEW FROM CHARLOTTE RUSSE!!!!" I screamed my voice was going to be strained after today.

"NOW THERE RUINED!" he was tiring to contain his laughter but the rest of his group just busted out laughing. How rude. He stood up and looked down at me. Jasper backed up a little Rosalie ran up to me then backed up even further. Yah, _my_ friends had my back for sure I would have to remember to thank them later for that. He was like, what, 6 feet and me well I was around 5'4?

"Time to go Ali." Rose said nervously biting her lower lip and stepping forward slightly.

"Nope I'm not going anywhere until this jerk apologizes!!!" I spat out stubbornly. Emmett let out a chuckle.

**Rosalie's POV**

I suddenly feared for Emmett's good health.

**Jaspers POV**

Ahhh man.

**Alice's POV**

"THAT'S IT!!!" I screamed. I grabbed a fistful of lasagna, a glass of coke, and stood up on the table. Emmett didn't even notice he was to busy laughing with all the other losers this school has to offer. I squished the lasagna on his head and poured the coke on top." LAUGH ABOUT THAT!" I sang proudly.

All of his friends had stopped laughing and just stared at me Rose gasped and covered her eyes with her hands and Jasper was know backed up behind Rosalie. Wow using his sister as a shield, very manly Jasper. I folded my arms across my chest and shifted my weight to my right. Emmett turned around and had his hands full of spaghetti. Uh oh. I jumped down to the floor and backed away all his friends grabbed whatever they were eating and advanced. Emmett took the first shot and I ducked and heard Rose scream. Opps. All of a sudden food was flying EVERYWERE. People were laughing and screaming and complaining and turning lunch tables over for protection. Just then the teachers and principals ran in and started blowing there whistles tiring to calm down the situation. Mrs. Cope stormed over to us covered in what looked like the remains of a piece of pizza. Alice Brandon, Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen to the front office NOW! Wow I had never seen Mrs. Cope that mad. Man we screwed up! We walked in silence to the office. When we got there Rose asked the furious Mrs. Cope if we could go wash up.

"Fine." spat. Again wow. When we got to the bathroom there was a girl there from Spanish I think her name was Rebecca.

"Hey!" she said picking spaghetti from her blouse. She sort of had a British accent.

"Awesome food fight by the way!"

"Thanks" I said I could feel Rose glaring.

When Rebecca left Rosalie stared complaining

"Alice!!!! You got FOOD in my HAIR!!!!" she wined.

"Sorry Rosie" I said quietly the thrill of the fight had died when we were sent to the office. We washed up in silence and headed back to the office were we would our sentence.

* * *

**WAHHHHHHHHH! another shrot chapter i m going to work on the fourth chap now look for "A Long Lost Enemy" by 'paramore-X-twilightlover's sequal !!!!!! coming soooooon!!! i can't wait!**

**songs blasted while writing dis:**

**I'm alive-Becca Chan, Help I'm alive- metric , supermassiveblackhloe!!!!!-muse, that's not my name-the ting tings, without love- the veroincas (u should check out these songs there really good!!!) **

**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez reveiw it makes me really happy! and i need i deas for the punishment!!! push the preety green butten andd you recieve a meat and jellybean platter!!!!!! WEEEEEEE EEEE EE eE E **


	4. Chapter 4

**thanx for reading this and to all my fans!!!!!!!!!!!!! you guys mke me feel loved!!!!! **

**disclaimer : **

**me-i is pretty and sparkly soz i is a vampire i own twilight!!!! **

**rebecca - yes and i m the wicked witch of the west "surrender dorthy!!" **

**morel of story ... i don't own twilight and dorthy must surrender!**

* * *

_When Rebecca left Rosalie stared complaining_

"_Alice!!!! You got FOOD in my HAIR!!!!" she wined._

"_Sorry Rosie" I said quietly the thrill of the fight had died when we were sent to the office. We washed up in silence and headed back to the office were we would get our sentence._

**Alices POV**

When we go to the office Jasper was sitting down in the love seat were I joined him. The only seat left was by Emmett were Rosalie went and sat without complaining. I cannot believe her right now!!!! I crossed my arms and slumped down it the chair. Jasper, being himself, knew something was up and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair. What was wrong with Rosalie she'd never acted like this before? I peeked over at were Emmett and Rose were sitting. They both were looking in different directions and had there lips pursed. I wonder dose Emmett feel the same way about Rosalie ? Ewww no. He couldn't. He was a jerk and jerks couldn't like my best friend. I sighed. I felt so helpless. I want Rosie to be happy but she can't be with Emmett. Can she?

Just then Mrs. Cope came in and called us into the principals office. We all walked in and stood in front of the glaring principal. When he saw Jasper and Rosalie his glare turned into a questioning look. When he saw Emmett into a glare again, and me a wary look . I admit this isn't the first time I've been sent to the principals office. Mrs. Cope was pacing in front of Mr. Seeders desk and mumbling to herself. Rotten kids I think I just heard her say? We all had to stand there while Mr. Seeders lectured us about how the janitors work hard to keep our school 'looking clean' and 'a better place'. "So with that we have come to a conclusion" Mr. Seeders announced. He must be proud with his decision. "You will have detention twice a week for two weeks and you will clean up the mess you made." Rose sighed and slumped down Jasper patted his sister on the back. I on the other hand was standing there with my mouth hanging open.

"I HAVE TO WORK WITH HIM!!!!!" I screamed pointing at Emmett who had a bored expression on his face. He was used to this stuff.

"You WILL work with him so go right now." Mrs. Cope said she was out of patience.

"Go." she said and pointed thought the open door

"Fine." I said glumly and slumped thought the door.

We all when to the janitors closet and got mops, brooms and ever other cleaning product KNOWN TO MAN! And went to the cafeteria you could tell the food fight keep going after we left but not for long.

Rose started working on the floor while Emmett was working on the widows not far behind. Eww. Jasper stared working on the tables and as for me I was the one standing there with smoke coming out of my ears. I couldn't stand to watch Rosalie mop while Emmett looked at her every few seconds! And then Rose would look to, blush and mop even faster. If Rosalie was done with one area Emmett would follow close behind. Jasper was watching me very carefully, he knew I was ready to explode. I took three deep breaths to try to calm myself down. One… two…

Just then Rosalie slipped on the wet floor and shrieked when Emmett caught her.

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice wasn't to happy about our sentence and Emmett didn't show any emotion. And as for Jasper, he was making sure that Alice didn't turn around and rip Mrs. Cope's throat out. I grabbed the mop and started mopping up what looked like shushed French fries and ketchup. Ugg. Emmett stared working on the windows and, honestly that's all could tell you. I wasn't even aware Jasper and Alice were even in the room! Every time I was sure Emmett wasn't looking I looked up from under my eyelashes. And every time there he was his big brown eyes looking into the depths of mine. I quickly turned around and chewed on my lower lip. I was surprised it was still there! I was sure that I would probably chew it off eventually. I thought of what it would be like to not have a lower lip and how it would effect every day life. Would you be able to talk right or not? Would you be able to eat with out much trouble? My distraction wasn't working I was still aware of him behind me. Instead I focused on my mopping. When I took a step I slipped on the wet floor and squealed when I felt to big strong hands under me. I looked up and his face was just inches from mine. I looked away as he lifted me upright. I smoothed out my top giving me an excuse to not look into his eyes as I told him "thank you". the next thing I herd was an outraged "UGGGGGGGGGGG!" from Alice as she stormed out of the cafeteria. Jasper pursed his lips wondering if he should go after her or not.

"I think you should go talk her." Emmett whispered sending shivers done my spine. I looked up and instead of the smirk I thought would be playing across his lips his lips were pursed too; his eyes troubled. Jasper had already started toward the door when I waved him off. I walked through the double doors of the cafeteria. I found Alice perched on her yellow 911 Porsche arms folded. I gulped and started over to her.

"What was that about Alice?" I said trying to keep my voice casual.

"You know exactly what that was about Rosalie Hale." she spat not at all trying to hide the venom in her voice. I flinched. I felt like someone just slapped me. She was right, I knew exactly what this was about. Emmett. I started playing with the hem of my sweater. Alice slid off her car and pointed an accusing finger at me. "He's a JERK rose, a JERK! Your way to good for him anyway so get over it!" tears started welling up in my eyes. Despite the compliment.

"Emmett is not a jerk." I whispered I could hear Alice's teeth grind together. We stood there in silence until the bell rang. Alice sighed.

"Whatever , we need to get to detention. Are you going to sit with that loser or me?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Fine. I think Bailey got detention anyway so I'll sit with her." and with that she walked away. The tears spilled over. I wiped them away and started for the main school building. Alice's words sinning around in my head no matter how hard I tried to forget them.

**Emmett's POV**

I followed Rosalie out receiving a glare from Jasper. So I was public enemy number one. Cool. I jogged across campus until I herd Alice yelling. She was mad. Oh, so I was a jerk? Yeah I was a jerk and Alice had a perfect record. Telling Rosalie that she couldn't like me, at all . Nope that's not jerkish AT ALL. Just then the bell rang. "Whatever , we need to get to detention. Are you going to sit with that loser or me?" Alice spat. Loser? Me? Really?

"I don't know." Rosalie said quietly, it sounded like she was about to cry. I duck back behind the tree I was standing behind as Alice walked past. And even further as Rosalie walked by. I waited a few minutes and then followed.

* * *

**next chapter will be up soon!!!!!!!! maybe tomorrow!!!! lov ya for readin!!! **

**songs blasted while writing this- **

**paramore- crushcrushcrush, i caught myself, decode, thats what you get, looking up, presure and mute math - spotlight **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**srry i took me sooooooooooooooooooooo long!!!!! and also this is a really short chapter!!!!!! i will write more today in fact i m RITE NOW!!!!!!! plez R&R !!!! **

**discliamer!!! : i dont own twlight ... rite now **

_Emmett's POV_

_**I** followed Rosalie out receiving a glare from Jasper. So I was public enemy number one. Cool. I jogged across campus until I herd Alice yelling. She was mad. Oh, so I was a jerk? Yeah I was a jerk and Alice had a perfect record. Telling Rosalie that she couldn't like me, at all . Nope that's not jerkish AT ALL. Just then the bell rang. "Whatever , we need to get to detention. Are you going to sit with that loser or me?" Alice spat. Loser? Me? Really?_

"_I don't know." Rosalie said quietly, it sounded like she was about to cry. I ducked back behind the tree I was standing behind as Alice walked past. And even further as Rosalie walked by. I waited a few minutes and then followed._

Rosalie's POV

I ran , whipping the tears away, to detention. One hour. How bad could that be? When I got to the class room I received a wary glance from Mrs. Cope and a death glare from Jessica Stanly. UGH! She's hated me since fifth grade!!! What have I done to her??? I was thinking back from kindergarten to then, when she used to be my friend. I couldn't figure out why she hated me so much. I saw her straighten up and smooth out her hair from the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw her looking towards the door. What is she looking at?? Then I got my answer. Emmett walked through the door and smiled sweetly at Mrs. Cope who in turn was glaring at him. Emmett gave up and started to walk down the rows of desks looking for a place to sit. When he passed by the place Jessica was sitting she shoved her bag off the chair next to her and waved at him, trying to be all flirty and cute. Emmett just continued walking down the rows and pretended to not notice her. Jessica sat there and starred after him, pouting a little. She looked pathetic. Someone tapped on my shoulder jolting my out of my thinking. I looked back to see Emmett laughing softly.

"Oh sorry did I scare you?" he asked in a whisper. I looked back at Mrs. Cope who was glaring at Emmett.

"Yes a little." I admitted. Mrs. Cope cleared her voice loudly.

"Hey can I sit here?" he asked

"Sure" I said smiling. he sat down and took out a piece of paper and started writing something. It felt like someone was watching me.. I looked up and Jessica was once again giving me a death glare. I looked back and Bailey and Alice looked away at the same time. Were they spying on me? Emmett slid the piece of paper over to me. I looked at him and he mouthed the words 'read it'. I open the piece of paper and it read.

"Want to mess with Jessica?" I looked back at him and he winked at me and whispered "play along".

* * *

**srry srry sryyy!!!!!! short chapter I KNO!!!!! writing RITE NOW!!!!! plezzzzzzzzzz R&R!!!! PLEZZZZZZZZZZZZ????**


	6. Chapter 6

**i'm soooooo srry the reason i didnt update sooner was because i died.... uhhhh JK JK JK JK JK JK im srry once again**

**oh and thanks to my mystery beta wrighter!!!!!! her name is ***************** (i just put a randon ammout of stars there :)) but if anyone wants to be in the story or wants to summit any ideas just say so!!! :) **

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight or any of the makebelive charcters in this story .... **

_

* * *

_

Emmett slid the piece of paper over to me. I looked at him and he mouthed the words 'read it'. I open the piece of paper and it read.

"_Want to mess with Jessica?" I looked back at him and he winked at me and whispered "play along". _

I pursed my lips and looked around. I looked back into his green eyes and was speechless. He smiled his cocky smile and I smiled back and nodded my head. Then he looked serious and raised his hand. Miss Cope sighed "Yes Emmett?" she said setting her book down.

Emmett pointed his finger at me and said "She is bothering my can I move???" Jessica laughed and flipped her hair. I even think I herd Alice say good and Bailey agree with her. That was when I looked around the room. I hadn't really noticed that there were a lot more people than just Jessica, Emmett, Alice , Jasper, Bailey and I in here. There were some football jocks, some girl who was absorbed in her cell phone hidden under the table and a slob that was looking at me. Well staring was a better word for it. Ugh! When he sees me looking at him he winks. Now I'm scared.

Miss Cope agrees and Emmett gets up and walks behind me when he dose he whispers "look hurt" I start pouting which wasn't hard to do considering my day. Emmett goes and sits beside Jessica. She looks back and smirks at me.

Jessica's POV

Ha, the look and her poor, over moisturized face when he moved away from her. Her flirting was obviously not up to my standard and now he, my future boyfriend, has taken the desk directly behind me! He wants to be closer to me; I can feel him leaning closer. Hell yeah, he can't get enough of the scent of my hair and my perfume! Only the best for me, I don't care how much it cost, daddy was more then willing to pay for it on his credit card, I am daddies little princess after all!

How do I casually stroke my hand in his gorgeous curly locks he calls hair? Maybe I should just do it? It isn't like he doesn't want me to. Now it's just simple hand brushing but soon it will be heavy make-up sessions. I have had plenty of practice with Mike, he wasn't the best. His lips were far too thick and forever dry! Hello, lip balm has been invented! That reminds me; I got my cherry lip balm in my bag! It is Emmett favorite smelling fruit, he was talking to his friend Billy about it one lunch time last week and I may have accidentally recorded it when I tied myself upside down on their table. I had to cut the chewing gum out of my hair but I was so worth it!

I grasped my bag from by my feet and pulled my lip balm out of the front pocket and opened the lid. I tried to spread it on my lips in a sassy way, turning my head to the side so that Emmett got a good view. I swear I heard a gasp escape his lips, Jessica you have this in the bag; he is wrapped around my little finger! This time tomorrow I am going to be going around school with his arm around my waist, hand on my hip, showing everyone that I was his and no one else's!

I turned around to face my hunky god find him staring right at me! With him leaning right over his desk and me leaning back in my chair out faces were mere inches apart! Oh my gosh! Was he going to kiss me!? Thank God for the lip balm but did I check my breath? What about zits, what am I on, of course I am zit free! Girls like me don't get zits and plus the new formula daddy bought me has not let me down yet!

I learned forward but I fell forward only kissing air. I was about to tell him to get his mouth right here and kiss me this instant but I felt his hot breath against my ear so I stayed right where I was, my eyes still closed.

"You don't know how much I would love to kiss your perfect lips right now my sweet Jessica but I'm afraid we have an audience I would rather our first kiss be in a more private place, just the two of us, very romantic…" He faded off probably thinking of all the things we may get up to. I unwillingly tore my eyes from my baby and looked around. That blonde, haired know it all was staring right at us. I could almost see the jealousy rolling off of her in waves; a feeling of pride crashed though me! I always knew I was prettier then her but now she knows it too! I laughed to myself and turned back to what was really important in my life right now, Emmett!

Emmett POV

I'm fine as long as I don't breathe in her scent. To me it smelled like something had died on her skin and her hair! What the hell did she wash it with! You know what, I don't what to know! The hardest thing was that she thought that she was better then Rosalie. Just thinking her name made me gasp in pure pleasure!

I looked up to see Jessica coating her lips in way too much lip balm trying to look sassy as she did it. To me she just looked like a prize idiot, it took everything I had not to roar with laughter in her face. I turned to Rosalie briefly while Jessica tucked the lip stuff back into her bag, giving her a smile and a wink. She gave me the most breathe taking smile back; she was so beautiful I just hoped that she could fall for someone as stupid and idiotic as me! My heart said she could but my mind told me no, I was soon going to change that!

I leaned across my desk only breathing when truly necessary; she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She thought I was going to kiss her, yes! She was falling for my plan. I didn't really want to kiss her; I just had to act like I wanted to kiss her. I looked over my shoulder in the direction of the ever more growing beautiful Rosalie a mimed 'give her your best death glare.' This made her giggle quietly and I thought I heard my heart miss a beat. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

I looked back at Jessica and she still looked none the wiser to the exchange between me and Rosalie, she just kept leaning forward. I moved out of the way of her lips and put my mouth by her ear. The vile smell of her hair was more pungent here; it made me want to gag. I whispered about how people were staring at us, not that that would stop her, and that I wanted out first kiss to be special. I trailed off sounding all mysterious. Maybe she would actually buy it. Pshh, I know she would by it, she's' not a blond but she defiantly dumb.

She continued to stare at me for what seemed like forever but the teacher finally told her to turn around and I could finally breathe again. I looked over my shoulder at Rosalie and did my best impression of Jessica trying to kiss me leaning forward then falling out of my chair. I herd her beautiful laugh again and someone else's I looked up to see Alice and Bailey laughing too. When they saw me looking at them they both stopped and looked in different directions. "Emmett get up and sit yourself down right! " I herd Mrs. Cope yell. She looked ticked.

"Yes Mrs. Cope." I said and sat down folding my arms on the table and giving her an innocent smile. She rolled her eyes and got back to her book.

The bell went shortly after, dismissing us. Jessica walked next to me out of the class room, now was time for fess two of my excellent plan.

"How about I pick you up at seven o'clock tonight? We can go see a movie and then I'll take you out to dinner? We can finish what we started just there." I said with a mischievous smile hoping she got the idea.

"You read my mind. See you soon baby." With that she walked down the hall, shaking her hips awkwardly as she went. I turned all my attention back on Rosalie who was almost being tracked by Alice and Bailey. Gosh there like her mom or something.

"How would you girls like to help me give Jessica a taste of her own medicine?" As Rosalie was about to answer the scary pixie stepped in front of her stopping her from going any further.

"What did you have in mind?" Whoa. Alice is actually in? well that was easier than I thought it would be.

* * *

**thanx so much for readin!!!!!!!!! **

**i'll try to get a nother chapter up soon!!! **

**music blasted while making this chapter : my brothers sonic heros video game X/ **


	7. Chapter 7

**IM SOOOO SRRY! the reason i didnt update sooner was ummm beacuse ... urmmm ... I DIED! :D but im back so you can stop crying XDDD imma try to update sooner now becuase a got a new computer :D so i dont have to share :DDD any way here you go! READ REVEIW AND SAVE THE FISHES FROm THE OIL! **

**disclamier: **

**edward: say it ... out loud**

**me: i really want a toco edward can you buy me a taco? i relly wanna taco! **

**edward i cant work under these condistions! ! ! ! -storms off-**

**me : haha succkerrrr i stoled his wallet :D **

* * *

Chapter 7

Rosalie's POV

Detention wasn't so bad. But Esme is going to be wondering were we are, Jasper and I both know that she is going to be upset. Plus, she cannot handle all of those kids on her own and try to find a husband. Well she insists that she fine but we both now that she's lonely.

Jasper drove our BMW home while Alice drove Bailey and I home in her yellow Porsche, the whole time discussing Emmett's plan and lecturing me at the same time.

"Ok so are we good on the plan?" Alice confirmed.

Bailey and I nodded.

"Good, but don't get used to me doing favors for Emmett, Rosie, you know how I feel about him." She said looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"I know, I know he's the worse thing that happened to forks high and man-kind," I recited, "just keep your eyes on the road."

"Good girl" she said happily and returned her eyes to the road. She's one of the best drivers I know and would probably trust her driving blind folded but I wanted her to stop bugging me about it. Its weird it almost actually hurt saying the words I've herd her say so many times before.

"I'm in." bailey squealed happily shutting her phone shut. Alice reached over the seat to give her a high five while I smiled and did the same.

Bailey, Alice and I have been friends ever since the first grade when bailey moved here. I remembered being paired with her and Bailey and Jessica Stanley on the first day as an activity or something to get to know other people.

_-flashback-_

Bailey and Alice were jumping up and down with excitement while Jessica was putting on Barbie lip gloss in a plastic compact mirror.

Alice ran over to me and stood in front of me with a smile stretching ear to ear and huge brown eyes. "Hi! I'm Mary Alice Brandon… But you can call me Alice." she added with a smile. I was breathless she was extremely hyper and almost scared me a little. "Hello?" she stopped bouncing and waved a hand in front of my face. " umm…" I started but then we herd a cry we turned around and saw Bailey on the ground crying and Jessica standing over her. "shut up you big baby" she yelled at her. Alice went over and slapped her across the face "Your mean! " She shirked at Jessica who was now red in the face. I walked over and helped Bailey up and handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." she said sniffling.

"Your welcome." I replied with a smile. We turned around and watched the "exchange" going on between Alice and Jessica. They were pushing each other with their hands and screaming.

"How dare you! You spilled my purse!" Jessica screamed dropping to her knees trying to save all of her things.

"Well YOU pushed down Bailey!" she sang. By now Bailey and I were cheering. that's when Lauren Mallory walked over , well twitched over, it looked like she hand something up her butt. "Move over ugly." she sneered at me pushing me aside.

"Don't listen to her" Bailey whispered " your prettier then her and she knows it." I shook my head I little upset.

"GET OVER YOURSLEF AND STOP HURTING POPULAR PEOPLE!" Lauren screamed at Alice then helped Jessica up and they twitched away to were Mike, Tyler and Eric were playing.

Alice hit the brakes hard, wrenching me out of my thoughts.

"Alice what is it?" Bailey asked, choosing her words carefully. Alice was practically snarling with a face that would put any other evil pixie to shame. "Alice" she asked again. That's when we saw why she stopped. Standing in the middle of the road was a smug looking Jessica and Lauren. Alice was looking at them like she was trying hard not to run them over.

Alice pulled over to the side of the road next to Lauren's hot pink bug. We all got out of the car facing them.

"What do you want? Sneered Bailey, mumbling something under her breath.

I looked surprised. "Bailey! Did you just call these ladies witches?" I gasped, who said I wasn't a good actress.

Bailey smiled at me "No. but it rhymes with that" see said sweetly.

"Ha. Ha. Cute" Lauren laughed with mock humor.

"You can keep your little game, Rosie dearest, while I'll keep Emmy" she said trying to sound sweet but venom leaked in along with pride as she flipped her hair and smirked. Ok now that hurt. My smile faded and it took everything in me to not spoil the plan, and Alice could tell.

"AGHHH! " she shrieked and lunged at Jessica landing on her and ripping out her extensions and once again spilling her purse.

"WHAT THE HELL! I JUST GOT THOSE OUCH CUT IT OUT!" Jessica screamed. Bailey snickered. Bad move, Lauren jumped on Bailey.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? WELL HOW ABOUT THIS!" she yelled in Baileys face.

"OUCH SHE BIT ME! IM INFECTED! GET HER OFF GET HER OFF GET HER OFF! NOOOO! I CAN FEEL THE VEMON SINKING IN! IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Bailey screamed.

I heard a car behind us and turned around to see Jasper looking at us with his eyebrow raised. "HIA! JASPER!" Alice screamed between slapping Jessica's face. She jumped up instantly leaving a shocked Jessica with twigs and mud in her ruined hair and skipped over giving him a hug through the window.

"So what's up?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, nothing" she said smiling sweetly. Jasper got out of the car and hugged her again. "Well if your not busy." he said laughing and kissed her hair. By now Jessica had gotten up and retrieved all of her things and Lauren had abandoned her fight only to be twitching over to were Jasper was still holding Alice.

"Hey Jazzy" she said leaning against his car.

Alice's POV

I screamed and pounced on Jessica slapping her and ripping out her extensions. UGG! What IS that smell! Oh crap that's her hair! Ugg not my hands smell like over priced shizz! **[A/N: if u havn't noticed … I don't cuss :)**** ] **Man, she fights like a two year old! Then I heard Bailey:

"OUCH SHE BIT ME! IM INFECTED! GET HER OFF GET HER OFF GET HER OFF! NOOOO! I CAN FEEL THE VEMON SINKING IN! IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I looked over my shoulder only to find Lauren and Bailey rolling around in the dirt throwing punches at each other with Rosalie behind them trying to contain laughter. I smiled, good I hate it when she's upset, and even more so when these too cause It.

I herd a car stopping and looked up. Please not the police anything but the police! I silently pleaded. I turned my head only to find Rosalie and Jasper's red BMW.

"HIA JASPER!" I yelled jumping and up leaving Jessica with twigs and mud in her hair. I skipped over to were jazz was still in his car looking at the scene and taking it all in.

"So what's up?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, nothing" I said smiling sweetly. Jasper got out of the car and hugged me again I sighed hiding my face in his chest, were it didn't smell and look like something died. "Well if your not busy." he laughed and leaned down to kiss my hair. I love him!

I herd footsteps behind us and turned to see Lauren leaning up against the car smiling and trying her best to look hot. To me though it looked like she had smelt something really bad. Probably, she had to ride all the way here with Jessica babbling the whole way with her hair that smelt like dead fish. I glared at her.

"Hey Jazzy" she said really slowly. Hmm maybe Bailey hit her head a little too hard because I know she's not hitting on Jasper right here with me in his arms.

Jasper gave her a look that I knew meant the same thing.

"Hello Lauren." he said trying to be polite I know but I think she look it the wrong way. Her grin got wider.

"So hey, I was thinking you should take me to the movies some time soon." she got off the car and twitched closer and laid her hand on Jaspers chest.

"No thank you." he said worried now because I was right beside him practically shaking. Jessica threw back her head laughing then whispered in his ear "What makes you think I was asking?" I lost it.

"GET YOUR CRAPY SELF AWAY FROM MY JASPER." I screamed. Not giving her a chance I jumped on her back pulling on her hair. I yanked her head down and punched her as hard as I could satisfied when I her a loud crunch. Jasper pried me off her back as she ran to her car sobbing along with Jessica comforting her. Jasper set me down on the hood on the car, while Bailey and Rosalie ran over to where we were.

"Ali I know that I'm not really the one to say this but violence isn't always the answer." Rosalie laughed and looked at her brother with a look that said "Ya think?" I pushed him lightly "Whatever, Mr. Confederate." I teased sliding off the car. Bailey had pulled all the twigs out of her hair and we all watched as Jessica and Lauren sped off. It was silent until bailey laughed and said "Crap we should've gotten that on Youtube."

* * *

**again ! SOOOOOO SRRY! plus i didnt wanna send it to my beta ( SRRY IF UR READING THIS REBECCA!) i know i can hardly spell to prove it i even got my SAT results back! my spelling indicates i should be in year 6 :D yay! BAhAHAHAHHAHA ! **

***** no songs were played only the fire works happi fourth! and to france? wait ten more days! *** **

** REVEIW AND SOMEBODY FIXX THE OIL SPIL! **


	8. Chapter 8

**srry guys this one is kinda short :/ im trying to get a chapter up every day to make up for the void ahaa XDD read and reveiw! **

**discalimer: **

**-pokes jasper- **

**me-do i own twilight?**

**jasper- no**

**-pokes again-**

**me- how about now? **

**jasper- no**

**-pokes jas-**

**jasper- poke me again and i swear..**

**~i dont own twilight :( **

* * *

Chapter 8

Emmett's POV

I drove home in my red jeep, thinking over the plan to make sure I have it down. It seems simple enough. The sun was barely peeking through the clouds and the road was still showing signs of the storm we had last night.

I made a sharp turn and drove up my winding driveway, leading to the big white house. I saw my father standing on the door step. I sighed parked the jeep in the garage and walked up the front porch pushing past him.

"Hey." I said lightly and he mocked my tone "Hey." I started up towards my room.

"Were have you been?" he asked "School let out two hours ago."

I sighed turning on the steps. "I got into a little trouble for getting in to a food fight and had to clean and stay after for an hour it no big deal." Carlisle sighed and turned to leave, "Just please don't let it happen again." He headed up towards his study were he spends a lot of his time. He really has to start looking for a wife. It just the two of use in a huge house with six bedrooms, four bathrooms, not to mention three studies, three extra rooms, for who knows what, and a huge attic. I walked up the grand stair case up to my room and started cleaning up. Rosalie and Alice are going to be here at five to help set up our plan. I glanced a the clock, it was already 4:30. I ran up to my dads study and knocked on the door.

"Dad?" I called quietly.

"hmm?" he replied spinning around to face me taking the glasses of his nose.

"I'm going out tonight with a few friends." I lied smoothly

"Ok," he sighed turning back to his work "But be back by 11:00."

Rosalie's POV

Alice dropped off Bailey and sped off.

"Ok," she started "First we have to stop by your house to get you ready and to grab the fake blood your toolbox the chain saw and Jaspers traps. **(A/N: worried yet? Bahahaha good ! ) **My phone beeped in my pocket, Jasper, 'moms mad hurry home!' I moaned quietly letting my head fall back against the seat.

"Esme mad?" Alice guessed.

"uh-huh" I sighed.

" Don't worry, here give me the phone " I handed it to her without asking.

"Hello Miss Hale. "Alice greeted her happily. I herd my mothers worried voice on the end of the line.

" Yes, she's right here." more of my mothers voice.

" Unfortunately. " Alice replied. She chuckled.

" Well Jasper, Bailey, Rosie and I were planning to out tonight if that's not too much trouble." I herd silence and then a sigh and some more of my mothers voice. "Yes of course, Ok, thanks miss Hale! " she finished cheerily shutting my phone shut. "Your in." she smiled smugly handing me back my phone. Three seconds later I received another text from Jasper. ' I love you Ali ' I laughed and showed her the text.

"its for you" I sang. We both laughed as we pulled up to my house Jasper waiting on the front porch.

"I love you too!" she called running out of the car to greet him. I smiled and walked over to were they were standing. She looked up at use and smiled an evil smile.

"Ok lets go."

Alice and I were on our way to Emmett's house and I couldn't stop fidgeting with my hair. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You look fine Rose. Not that you have to he's not worth it." She added that last part a little to harshly and her hands griped the steering turning her knuckles white. She made a sharp turn onto a winding road. My heart started to flutter. The road lead to a beautiful white house that was absolutely breath taking. Alice stopped in front of a large garage. We got out walking towards the front porch when we saw him come around from the back.

"Ladies." he smiled

"Emmett." Alice said coldly.

They both looked at me expecting to say something.

"Ummm… hey." I uttered a loss for words. Emmett smirked while Alice rolled her eyes.

"Common" he motioned towards the garage leading us across the lawn, slowing down to match my pace.

"You have such a beautiful house" I said smiling up at him careful not to look in his eyes.

"Thank you." she said smiling back. Not caring if I noticed, he was staring into my eyes. Crap I looked! Can't. Look. Away.

"Ehh hemmm." Alice cleared her throat loudly. I blushed and looked away grabbing my toolbox off the floor were I had dropped it unwillingly. _wow he has a really strong effect on me. That can't be good._ I whispered to myself.

"Ok which one?" I said looking with disbelief, so many cars so many beautiful cars! There were five in all: **(A/N; my knowledge on cars is really bad sorry … THANK YOU GOOGLE!)** a big red jeep, a black mustang, the most beautiful blue Audi e-tron, a yellow Ferrari, and he even had a silver Porsche.

"Wow, this is … well amazing. " I gasped. I even herd Alice gasp. "I'm taking this one tonight," her said walking up and leaning against the Audi ", you think you can fix it up?" he asked looking at me in a dubious way.

"Totally I'm up for the challenge." I replied tying my hair back and lifting up the hood of the car. He laughed his booming laugh.

"Ok Rosie, just don't break my car."

* * *

**reveiw! please! ive gotten a lot of favs and that makes me happi but i wanna here feedback! :D**

**songs listen to : **

**waiting- greenday**

**fences- paramore **

**airplanes- bob**

**tea party- kerli**

**reveiw and i'll give you all a silly band ... o_O ... u kn o yo u cant re sist...**


End file.
